Despicable Two
by eskie02
Summary: Gru's next door neighbor Fred goes away and has his niece Laura come and stay and watch his house. There's just one thing Laura is a henchwoman for a very sinister villain who's bent on taking over. But can three little girls talk her out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Despicable Two**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me just a few of my own characters. **

4:00 a.m.

(Ring...ring...ring...) Was the sound that had awoken a sleeping woman, "Hello," she mumbled.

"Ah, Laura, your up," said the voice

Laura just rolled her eyes "No uncle, you woke me up."

"So sorry but what I have to say is really important," he said

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you over the phone," he explained "but I will tell you, if you come see me."

Shaking her head as she spoke "Fine, I'll be there."

"Wonderful, I shall see you later."

After hanging up the phone Laura drew a heavy sigh as she looked at the clock and it read 4:30 "What could uncle want with me?" she asked herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

In just a few hours Laura was on her way to visit her uncle, "Boy this better be important," she said as she pulled up to his house. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when her uncle opened it.

"Laura!" he said happily as he hugged her.

Softly pulling away she smiled and said "Hi Uncle Fred, how have you been?"

"Oh fine, just fine," he replied "won't you come in?"

"So uncle," she asked stepping inside his house "what is so important that you called me up so early?"

She watched her uncle's smile fade "Well about that," he said giving a slight sigh "I need you to watch my dog Mr. Pickles."

"WHAT!" she snapped "You mean you called me up just so I could watch your dog?"

Rubbing the back of his head Fred was at a loss of words, "You know how I feel about dogs," she continued "their smelling and gross."

"I understand but you are my last hope," he explained "I need to go on this trip for my job and nobody else wants to look after him."

Laura could feel the guilt feeling start weigh in on her, "Fine," she said "I'll watch him."

"Oh, thank you Laura!" he said happily as the smile returned to his face "this really means a lot."

"Just one question, how come none of your neighbors wanted to watch Mr. Pickles?" she asked

"They all dislike him for leaving presents in their yards but the worst one is that guy," he said flashing his eyes towards a dark looking house with a dried up yard.

"Him, why?" Laura asked

Fred was about explain when a large tank like vehicle pulled up to the house, Laura watched as three little girls in pink ballarina outfits leaped out followed by a dark looking man wearing a black coat and a black and grey scarf.

"Hello Gru," Fred said giving him a short wave to get his attention.

"What ess eet Fred?" the man asked in a thick Russian accent.

"This is my niece Laura and she is going to be staying here to watch my dog," Fred replied

Gru just shook his head "Why would I care about sometheeng like dees?"

"Daddy are you coming?" a little girl in a pink hat asked

"Yes," he replied and without another word he turned and went towards the door. Once Gru was inside Laura turned to her uncle "Wow," was all she could say, Fred just nodded "Well any way I best be getting ready to leave," he said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Laura helped load her uncle's last suitcase into his car while he was saying his goodbyes to Mr. Pickles "Bye, bye my baby," he cooed as he let the dog lick him all over his face, "Yuck!" Laura thought when she saw the dog lick him on the lips. Fred wiped a tear from his eye as he handed the leash over to Laura "Promise you'll take good care of him," he said.

"I promise," she replied walking with him to car.

"Now I left you a list of all his meals and..."

"UNCLE!" Laura shouted as she lost her patients "it's one dog I'm sure I can manage."

Fred just looked at her with a surprised look plastered his face "Yes I'm sure you will,"

Laura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Look I'm sorry I yelled."

"That's okay," he replied "see you in two weeks."

"Bye," she said as the car backed out of the yard, drove up the road and out of sight. With her annoying uncle gone Laura was able to relax with a cup of tea and her trusty laptop but this no regular computer it was modified to the extreme. Laura was no good girl in fact she was far from it, she was a top undercover henchwomen for one of the most evil villains ever to walk the Earth, Sir Cleric Stone. Reading a message that her boss sent her telling her that she was to get in touch with as soon as possible, she quickly typed out a reply "This is Laverna,"

She sighed and waited until a return message popped, (_Laverna, have you located the Sun Amulet yet?... (No not yet but I am so close I can promise you will have it with in a week.) _

Meanwhile thousands of miles away a sinister man with wide set eyes the color of burnished iron and thick milk chocolate shoulder length hair smiled as he read her sentence "Perfect," he said in a low voice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay, dinner time Mr. Pickles!" Laura called as she placed a bowl of some sort of beef on the floor for Mr. Pickles, "speaking of which where is he?" she asked herself. "Mr. Pickles?" she called as she checked every room, (Oh God I lost my uncle's dumb dog in less then an hour) she thought as she scrambled to look for the misplaced mutt. Just as she was about to look up stairs for the fifth time there was a knock on the door, she rushed over to the door and opened it revealing a girl who looked around eleven years old holding Mr. Pickles.

"There you are Mr. Pickles," Laura said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Here you go," the girl said giving the dog to Laura "I'm Margo by the way."

"Hi Margo, I'm Laura," she replied "thanks for bring this little guy home."

Margo smiled "It was no problem,"

"MARGO!"

"I have to go," she said "it was nice meeting you Laura, bye."

"You,too," Laura called as she closed the front door, walked out into the kitchen, ate some dinner then went to bed. That night she had a strange dream, she was child again about five or six and in the dream she and a boy about her age were being picked on.

"You're fat!" one kid said to her

"Yeah and weird," another one laughed

"They are both weird,"

"Leave us alone!" she cried

Then the kids started to chant...

_"Laura and Felonius sitting in a tree,"_

_"K.I.S.S.I.N.G"_

_"First comes love then marriage,"_

"_Then comes Laura pushing a baby carriage."_

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she smacked one of the kids, who started to cry.

With that Laura sat up in bed sweating she looked at the clock and saw that it was only twelve o'clock, she sighed and turned back over to fall back to sleep...

_**A/N: So what do you think so far? Next chapter will have more Gru and the girls in it, if you have suggestions on what the next chapter will be about I would love to hear as I am very open to them. If this chapter has any mistakes I'm sorry and will do better. Please review as this is my first DM fanfic so be nice...;D **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Laura decided to sit outback in the sun and relax while Mr. Pickles ran around on a long lead tied to her chair, she smiled at the thought of the dog driving it's self crazy trying to get away. Just as she got comfortable the dog leaped onto her "Ack!" she yelled and quickly shoved the dog off "you stupid dog." Yanking off her sunglasses to see what had made the dog do that she noticed a woman staring at her, (Geez, take a picture it will last longer) she thought as she got up and walked over "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Fred," the woman said

"He's out of town," Laura explained "who are you any way?"

"Oh, I sorry," the woman said with a giggle "where are my manners? I'm Tammy and you are?"

"Laura, I'm Fred's niece,"

"Well nice to meet you Laura," Tammy said happily as she held out her hand for Laura to shake but Laura just ignored it "well," Tammy continued " your uncle was supposed to throw a backyard party tonight."

"What?"

"It was a welcoming party for a newest member Paula," Tammy explained

"My uncle is not here and he will not be back for a couple of weeks."

Tammy raised her hand to her mouth "Oh my," she gasped "why that's terrible."

"Really? I don't see why it is," Laura said giving her a forced smile

"Because dear your uncle will kicked out of The Garden Club if he does not throw this party," Tammy replied

Laura scratched her head she knew her uncle would be very upset if she did not do this for him, so with a heavy sigh she agreed to have the party. When Tammy left Laura ran inside as fast as she could to get ready to go to the store.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

She walked up and down the isles not knowing what to buy "This is stupid," she said in aggravated tone "I really don't have time for this." Without paying attention to where she was going her cart slammed into another person's

"I'm so sorry, I was not," she started to say but stopped when she saw whose cart she had hit.

"Vatch vhere you are goeeng,"

Laura felt herself blush "I'm sorry, Gru? That was your name right?"

"Dat ees correct," he said before starting to walk away

"Wait!" Laura found herself yelling as she followed him

"Vhat ees eet?" he asked

"You live in that neighborhood, do you think you could help me with this party thing,"

Without even turning around he said "No,"

Laura pursed her lips "Well then your not invited," she said crossing her arms.

"I theenk I vill live," Gru replied "Now eef you don't mind I vould like to geet back to my shopping."

"Daddy!"

Looking up Laura saw the small girl she had seen yesterday skipping over with a big stuffed unicorn in one hand and a box of cereal in the other and not to far behind her was the other two girls.

Gru turned to the girl "Vhat ees eet Agnes?"

"Could we get this," the girl replied handing her father the box and stepping back giving him a smile, Gru read the name "Sugor Pops?"

"Yeah can we dad?" asked the girl with a pink hat on

"PLEASEEEEEE!" all three said at once

"Fine," he sighed

"Yes!" Agnes said happily

Margo smiled at her younger sister then she noticed Laura standing there, "Oh, hi," she said giving her a wave.

"Hello Margo," Laura replied thinking fast at what to say next "do you think you could help me pick out stuff for a party,"

"Let me just ask my dad first,"

"Okay, take your time sweetie," Laura said with a smile.

Margo walked over to her father "Um, dad?,"

"Vhat ees eet Margo?"

"Do you think I could help Laura with her party?" she asked placing her hand behind her back

"PARTY!" Agnes exclaimed "WHERE'S A PARTY!"

Gru opened his mouth to protest when Edith moved closer "Well if their helping can I?"

Watching from a few feet away Laura couldn't help but to get a smile on her face as the three girls begged their father. "So what do you say daddy," she said finally walking towards them "can they help?"

Glaring at Laura Gru sighed "Fine, we vill help,"

A smile quickly spread across Laura's face "Okay," she said "now what kind of party should it be?"

The girls started thinking really hard "I got!," Margo said happily "how about a tea party?"

"Tea party huh?" Laura repeated rubbing her chin "I like it."

"Yeah!," said Edith "with video games."

"With lots of unicorns!" Agnes said bouncing up and down happily.

Laura smiled "Okay, let's see what we can find,"

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

After a couple hours of shopping they were finally done and Laura had just finished packing her stuff in the trunk of her car, sitting in the friver's seat she shoved the key into the ignition and turned it but nothing happened. "Great!" she yelled slamming her fist on the steering wheel "stupid junk of a car." She stepped back outside and gave the tire a kick,

"Ees sometheeng de mattor?"

(Great what does he want?) she thought turning towards the voice "No everything is fine," she lied "now go back to whatever it was you were doing before you saw me."

"Come gurls leet's geet goeeng theen,"

Laura sighed (I can't believe I'm gonna say this,) "Wait, Gru could you help me again?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo

Back at Fred's house Laura and the girls set up for the party while their father just watched from a distance "So your really going to stand over there and not help with anything?" Laura asked.

"Yes dat ees correct," he replied

"Fine," Laura said rolling her eyes as she continued to set up the garden. With the table set up with a single pink cupcake at each spot Laura turned to the girls and said with a big smile "Thanks for all your help."

"Sure it was nothing," Margo replied

"It was fun," Agnes said smiling

"Yeah it was," Laura said taking one more look at the garden "say how would you girls like to come to the party," she paused to look over at Gru before continuing "but only if it's okay with your father."

The girls turned to face their father "Dad, can we?" they pleaded

Gru hated being forced on the spot "Gurls I don't theenk dat ees such a good idea,"

"Why?" Agnes asked looking up at ther father with her big brown eyes

"Fine," he sighed "but not until aftor deener."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Laura held her breath as the first guests were about to arrive "Okay," she told herself "it's not what you sighed up for but hey, I'm sure it will be fine." Much to her surprise her first was Tammy followed by a couple families and few more single people.

"So," Tammy said "what is our theme?"

"I thought Garden Tea Party," Laura quickly replied

"I think a wine and cheese party would have been more appropriate," Tammy said looking around at all the pink stuff "but that's just me."

Laura forced herself to smile "Would you please excuse me for a second,"

Tammy nodded as she continued to look around, "I think a wine and cheese party would be more appropriate," Laura mocked as she made her way into the house "who does she think she is? I mean she just springs this onto me and inspected me to know what she thinks is "appropriate"."

"Tea anyone?" Laura asked carrying a tray, after she poured everyone tea it was her turn to relax and pour herself a cup. The party was boring all they did was talk about their stupid gardens or who was dating who. Laura sighed glancing down at her tea thinking about her mission and how on earth was she going to pull it off when she had no idea where to look for the object. She continued to sit there in deep thought until she heard Tammy ask "Who invited you?" looking up Laura saw Gru and his three girls.

"I did," she said

"You?" Tammy said looking shocked "but you have to be a member of The Garden Club to come to our parties."

"I understand that but seeing that I am not a member myself, I thought it would be nice to invite the people who helped me set this up,"

"You had to right," Tammy started to say but Laura cut her off "well if you don't like it leave," she said crossing her arms.

Margo, Edith and Agnes sat down nicely ate their cupcakes slowly and sipped their tea, "Can we play games now?" Edith asked.

A PlayStation was set up for the children to enjoy while the grown ups talked, Laura looked down at her watch it read 7:30 (Thank goodness it's almost over).

xoooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxo

Laura breathed a sigh of relief as she walked back from saying goodnight to the last guest "I clean the mess up in the morning," she told herself as she went inside...

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Despicable Me just my characters. Please review but keep in mind this is my first DM fan fic. So let me know what you think, oh and is there is any mistakes sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura woke up early the next morning, she was on a mission today to try and find the Sun Amulet no matter how long it would take. By the afternoon she was her way to South America on her boss's privet jet in search of any clues that would lead her to the amulet. Laura had sat down to relay the mission over again in her head when the phone rang, she looked down and sighed after reading the number.

"What is Uncle Fred?" she asked rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Laura? How come your not home?" he asked "I just tried the house and your not there."

Rubbing her forehead "So are you saying I'm not allowed to go out for a bit?"

Silence came from the before Fred replied..."Just not not to leave Mr. Pickles alone for to long, okay."

"What's that?...chhhhh..."I think your" ...chhhhh..."breaking"...chhhhhhhhhhhh..."up"..."I'll"...chhhhhhh..."have to call"...chhhh..." you back."

"Okay talk to you later," Fred said before hanging up.

Laura shook her head as she closed her phone "He worries about his dog too much."

"Ms. Laverna, we will be landing in just a few minutes," said a voice over the intercom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laura searched The Temple of the Sun everywhere but had no luck. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself with a sigh, she knew he would not be pleased with her and would most likely punish her. She turned to look at the temple one last time when something caught her eye painted on a wall, up close she ran her fingers over a small painting og what looked like a 'G'.

"I've seen this 'G' somewhere," she said, quickly snapping a picture of it "but where?"

xoxoxoxoxoxooxox

So the whole mission was not a waste of her time she did find another clue, now all she had to was find out where she had seen that 'G' then she would have the amulet. "Ah, home sweet home," she said pulling in to Fred's driveway "well sorta." As she stepped up out of her car and was making her way up to the house and was almost to the door when three little girls appeared behind her.

"Hello girls," she said with a smile

"Hello Ms Laura," they chimed

Laura knew they wanted something, she could tell by the look on their faces "What is it?" she asked.

"Well we were wondering," Margo started to say placing her hands behind her back "do you wanted to go with us to the fair tomorrow?"

"The fair," Laura replied placing a hand on her chin "I'll have to think about it."

Smiles spread across the girls face as they waved bye and went running home, after letting the dog outside Laura drew a bath. When she was done with her bath Laura changed in to her night clothes and made her way back downstairs. Soon after she discovered that her uncle owned a Wii and the Just Dance 2 game, she couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of her him trying to dance. "Maybe I should try it out," she said with a laugh as she popped the game into the system and started to play.

Meanwhile next door Gru was upset "Gurls vhy deed you invite hor?"

"Aw, come on dad," Edith said "she seems pretty cool."

"And nice," added Agnes

"No," Gru replied "I am sorry gurls not dis time."

"But?" Margo started to say but her father just put his hand in the air "Now I vill be right back," he said walking out of the house. Gru marched over to Fred's house drew a deep breath as he made his way up to the door and was about to knock when an image caught his attention, peering over to his right he could see a silhouette in the window dancing. As much as he tried he could not take his eyes off of it "Dad?" came a voice behind him "what are you doing?"

"Ack! Don't do dat" he replied patting his chest and tuning to see Margo standing there.

"Where you watching her?" Margo asked placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"No," he said turning to walk back home

"Um, dad?" Margo asked

"Vhat?"

"I thought you were going to uninvite Laura?"

"She looks beesy," he replied "so I vill tell hor in thee morning."

With that said Margo decided to leave it at that for now as she followed her father back to their house...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DM just my own OC...Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer, any way hope you liked it please feel free to review and thatnks for the reviews I really do enjoy reading them. I will update as soon as possible.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter is coming soon, sorry I have been taking so long to update but I have writers block :(


End file.
